


Threesome

by Doteruna



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Slight spoilers, Smut, Technically a Threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during the threesome that Miranda, Roman and Peter had in Season Two. Miranda just watches. Pretty much just an excuse to write Roman/Peter porn with semi-canon origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

Roman looked to Peter, who shrugged. Miranda was already up the stairs, inviting the two young men to follow her as she walked towards the bedroom. Sighing, Peter stood up, and Roman followed suit as they too climbed the steps. 

Miranda pushed open the door and laid down on the bed, already stripping off her shirt and pants as Roman and Peter entered. Roman began to pull off his clothing as well, but when he looked back Peter was hesitating by the door, nervously twisting the hem of his shirt. 

"I don't--I've never done something like this before," he admitted, looking at the floor. He looked ready to turn around and leave when Roman walked to him, stopping only a few inches away and leaning down so his lips could brush Peter's ear. 

"Let me show you," he whispered, and Peter shivered. Roman's long, thin fingers curled underneath his shirt and pulled it up, sliding his vest off his shoulders and dropping the fabric to the floor. Those hands moved to his belt buckle, and Peter glanced up at his friend.

Roman took the opportunity and pressed his lips to Peter's, feeling the smaller boy's surprise as he yanked the belt from it's loops and undid the button. He kissed Peter hard, wet and dirty, licking his way in and clashing teeth harshly. Peter moaned and Roman grinned into the kiss, sliding Peter's jeans down along with his underwear. Peter stepped out of the pants and Roman guided him to the bed, still kissing him hungrily as he tilted Peter back so that the boy was flat on the bed, Roman hovering over him.

"That's so hot," he heard Miranda mutter, but he ignored her as Peter finally began to respond, his tongue flicking out to meet Roman's and his long fingernails scratching into his back. 

"Roman," Peter breathed once the upir pulled back. "Fuck."

"Damn right," Roman chuckled as he kissed down Peter's body, licking his way past the long neck and nipping at two furred nipples before sliding down to his crotch. "Never done what, been with a guy or been in a threesome?"

"E-Either," Peter ground out as Roman licked the tip of his cock, and the upir smiled wickedly. 

"No time like the present," he laughed, and took Peter all the way into his mouth. Peter jumped and swore, and Miranda leaned against the headboard, stroking herself as she watched. "Taste so good, Peter. So good."

Peter writhed and buried his hands in Roman's slicked back hair, messing the strands up. He'd gotten blowjobs before, sure, but wow--Roman could really suck. Not even Letha had been so enthusiastic about giving him head, and Peter knew that if Roman kept going at the pace he was, he wasn't going to last long.

"Wait," he gasped after a few minutes, tugging on Roman's hair. The tall boy pulled off with a dirty slurp, an evil gleam in his eye. "Too close." Roman laughed again, and Peter nearly came from the sound alone. Roman had a beautiful laugh, one he almost never made.

"Want me to fuck you, Peter?" Roman asked huskily, and Peter nodded dumbly. He was sweating now, his long hair stuck to his face in damp strands as Roman rolled him over onto his stomach and settled between his legs, rubbing small circles into the pale thighs. Peter moaned and arched, trying to rub against the sweet friction of the bed sheet but also not wanting to come yet. 

"Fuck, yes, Roman," Peter groaned, and Roman smirked. Peter was gorgeous like this; spread out, nude, shivering and just begging to be fucked. 

"Gotta prepare you, Peter," he said lowly, his voice rumbling. "That blowjob was nothing compared to this." 

With that, he pushed his face to Peter's ass and licked a long stripe up from his balls to the top of his crack. Peter cried out and his back arched reflexively, and Roman almost laughed again. 

"Damn, you're sensitive," he teased, and licked again. He kept licking and nipping, massaging the tight muscle with his tongue until he could wriggle the first few centimeters inside. Peter was twisting and moaning above him, raggedly panting "There, there," and "Fuck, Roman," as the taller boy thrust his tongue in and out of the small opening. Finally, he sucked on his own finger and pushed it inside Peter, next to his tongue before sitting up and wiping his face, slipping another finger in. 

"So tight," he muttered, and Peter tossed his head back, grinding his hips back against the two thin fingers in his ass. 

"Another, Roman," he begged, and he complied, shoving three fingers into the gypsy and scissoring him before pulling them all out. Peter whined at the loss but quieted as soon as Roman draped his long frame over his, biting gently at his ear and neck. "Fuck."

"Yeah, you got that right," Roman grinned as he slowly pushed in, getting just the head of his cock into Peter before pulling back out. He did it again, going just a little farther, but as he was about to pull out Peter gasped, "Hurry, you bastard, fuck me!" 

And Roman did, slamming his hips forward and burying himself inside Peter. The gypsy screamed in pleasure, his voice hoarse as he moaned and gasped each time Roman thrust in. He could feel Roman moving inside him, stretching his hole past it's limit but he didn't care, Roman thrust in and out brutally and finally he jabbed into Peter's prostate and he came, hard. He screamed as thick ropes of white spurted from his cock, clamping down on Roman who grunted and bit down on Peter's shoulder, releasing himself deep inside that hot, velvety channel. 

The slumped onto their sides, spooning, with Roman still inside Peter. The gypsy was shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, and Roman pressed a chaste kiss to his bleeding shoulder blade as he gently pulled out. 

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly, and Peter laughed dryly.

"That was the best thing I've ever felt," he chuckled, twisting his head and latching onto Roman's lips with his own. "We are so doing this again."

"Fuck, yes," Roman grinned, and they both smiled at each other. "Definitely."


End file.
